


Wooden Bridge.

by lxstinthedream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But he's cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gryffindor Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong is only fourteen, M/M, Muggle born Hwanwoong, Pureblood Youngjo, Slytherin Youngjo, WeUsFanFest, nyang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Hwanwoong just wants kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

The wristwatch he wore showed that it was seven thirty in the afternoon. Hwanwoong, the fourth-year Gryffindor student who admired by everyone for his Quidditch skills, was waiting for his best friend at one end of the Wooden Bridge, the one that was destroyed in the Hogwarts battle of the Second Wizarding War. As always, Youngjo was late, though he couldn’t blame him. He had to get rid of the rest of his Slytherin classmates and go where he was planning to meet the younger without Filch noticing. Ravn, as he liked to be called, was a seventh-year Slytherin known for his serious looks and conversations with  _ meows _ and  _ nyangs _ with his cat, the pet chosen to accompany him to Hogwarts. The feline had black hair and emerald green eyes, and was able to captivate anyone who kept his eyes on him.

 

Along the Wooden Bridge began to echo a sound that mimicked shoes crashing into the wood while the person carrying them was running. The younger of the two boys smiled and waited for the Slytherin to arrive. He observed that the eldest had a few books and a parchment held, which gave him the clue that the excuse used to get rid of his friends was to study for the exams that were approaching at the end of the year. 

 

“You're always late…” the shorter one spoke, with one arm resting on one of the columns of the bridge.

“I'm sorry ... you know how they are! They have a hard time without me and they won’t let me go…”

“Why don’t you tell them the truth? That you are going to spend some time with me…”

“Because…”

“It’s okay. I already know why”

 

A fake smile appeared on the younger's lips. He perfectly understood  why the elder didn’t want to tell the truth to his friends and fellow Slytherins. Youngjo was a pureblood, his entire family had been sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts and his ancestors were working in the Ministry of Magic. And, even if they were not favorable to Lord Voldemort, they shared with him their rejection of muggle-born Hogwarts students. 

 

“Babe…”

“My parents are muggles and I'm a Gryffindor. Your parents are magicians and you are a Slytherin. The logical thing would be that you couldn’t bear me. I know. You've told me so many times, Youngjo”

“I will tell them! Seriously…”

“When? At the end of the school year? When I can only see you during the summers? Or when they caught us hiding in this place?

“Give me just this week. Please…”

“Okay…”

 

Hwanwoong gave in. He gave him that extra week for Ravn to find a way to tell his friends about the friendship he had formed with the younger since he entered Hogwarts. He remembered perfectly how the shorter one had had problems with the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Youngjo found him one night in the library with a candle next to him trying to cast some spells that didn’t come out, and it was the brunette one who approached him, helped him to take the wand correctly and explained again the words he had to say and why. Since then they had become inseparable. So much that for the older one it had been impossible not to fall in love.

 

“Come here”

 

The brunette grabbed Hwanwoong's chin delicately, lowered his face and gave him a soft peck on the lips. The blonde couldn’t help but smile a little and his cheeks were dyed on a soft red. At the age of fourteen, all the kisses he had received had been from the Slytherin student. The first one was stolen one night, at the beginning of the year, when they were lying in the meadows of Hagrid's cabin looking up the sky. They had decided to go for a walk to see the stars and ended up lying on the grass, with their hands entwined. They considered themselves best friends, but whoever saw them together could swear they were a couple. That night, Youngjo turned his head at the same time as Hwanwoong, causing their noses to crash, and amid the laughter that this provoked, the brunette stole his first kiss. Since then, every afternoon they gave each other one, two or three kisses on the lips, or even more. And they had gone from little pecks to using their tongues. 

 

“I think I can forgive you if you behave this way”

“How?”

“If you keep kissing me”

“Then I'll win my forgiveness”

 

And indeed, Ravn got the Gryffindor student to forgive him when he taught that biting your partner's lower lip during a kiss could be very exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo's dad had found out about him and Hwanwoong and he's made a decision.

 

Kim Youngjo had not kept his promise to take only a week to tell his friends that Hwanwoong, the fourth-year Gryffindor student, was his best friend. And much less had he told them that he was homosexual and that he was in love with him. He couldn’t find the words or the exact moment to do it. He knew that in that way he was reaching a point where he was in pain, a point where the person he was hurting the most was not himself, but his friend. His Slytherin pride, his family and the constant vigilance of his father for being the best of his promotion prevented him from being completely sincere. However, as long as nobody found out, everything would be fine between them. Or so he thought.

 

“Kim Youngjo” the sound of the voice of Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts’ headmistress, took him out of his thoughts and forced him to release the pen with which he was drawing tiny cartoons on his Potions book. “Come with me, please”

 

The student looked at Professor Slughorn, who didn’t like his class to be interrupted, and he gave him a nod. He got up from his desk without making a sound and followed the woman, with his head down and his hands tucked inside his pants, under his unblemished robe.

 

“ Is there something wrong, Professor?”

“Your father wants to see you. And it mustn't be very good news if he has come all this way just to tell you, Mr. Kim”

 

Youngjo swallowed. He didn’t understand why his father had come to see him when there were only two weeks left for the Christmas holidays. He followed the Headmistress from behind, at the same speed as his steps, and tried to make the path to his office grow longer and longer. The Slytherin's relationship with his father was not good; or rather, it was not a father-son relationship. Mr. Kim obliged Ravn to get the best grades, gave him a strict education and told him how to think and act. And he hadn’t considered that those ideals that he wanted to impose were bad until he met Hwanwoong and not only broke his stereotypes, but he fell in love. When he arrived at the office, his father's back received him. The boy swallowed hard and clenched his fists into his pockets.

 

"Mr. Kim" McGonagall said. "You can now talk to your son”

“Very kind, Minerva. Could you leave us alone?”

 

The Headmistress of the  Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left the office. It was then when Youngjo's father turned around and observed his son. The shorter one was startled by his gaze and swallowed, just before receiving a strong impact on his cheek. He brought his right hand to it and whimpered in pain as he felt that part of his face burn.

 

“What do you think you come here for?” The older man's voice sounded harder and more angry than ever.

“What’s going on…?”

 

Mr. Kim took his magic wand from the pocket inside his robed and pointed it towards the director's table. There, various pieces of what looked like a photograph came together again after the mention of a spell; and then it flew into the Ravn’s hands, who held it. In that moving image, the Slytherin could be perfectly observed kissing Hwanwoong, then separating again, caressing the cheek of the short one and kissing him again. They had been caught. 

 

“Father…”

“I don’t care what you have to say. As it gets back to my ears that you are related to a mudblood, I take you out of school. And I don’t care if you don’t finish the year. I don’t want to know that you have a single conversation with him, much less that you two are kissing around the corners. It's disgusting, Youngjo”

“But it's my life. It does not affect you at all. I'm seventeen years old now”

“Right, you're underage. You are my son. And I'm paying for this school” Mr. Kim's voice dropped as he approached the boy, which made him look more intimidating. “If that happens again, I'll have that kid kicked out of here”

“It's not his fault!” Exclaimed the student, with tears in his eyes.

“There’s nothing more I have to say”

 

The man, Auror by profession, put on his overcoat and left Minerva McGonagall's office. Youngjo followed behind him, with tears in his eyes and rubbing the cheek that had received his father's slap. He refused to have to get away from Hwanwoong and hurt him more, but he also didn’t want to put his education at risk, so he made a decision.

 

___________

 

At half past ten at night, Hwanwoong went through the portrait of the Fat Lady to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. He was crestfallen, with a pout formed on his lips and shivering because of the cold; he had left his winter cloak inside the castle. Like every day, he had waited for Youngjo at one end of the Wooden Bridge, but the Slytherin had not appeared. And the youngest, thinking about he would be late as usual, had been waiting until the night had fallen completely and the cold had become unbearable. Without looking up from the floor, he decided to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. He stretched his hands there and, finally, let his tears fall. Besides the fact that Youngjo hadn’t fulfilled his promise to tell his friends about their friendship, that day he hadn’t looked at him nor had he told sent the rest of the Slytherin students to shut up when they had laughed at his height around the corridors.

 

“Woongie?” He heard a voice from the staircase that led to the rooms. He turned his head and saw Lee Seoho, a sixth-year student from his own house whom he considered an older brother and who somehow protected him inside the school. "You came later today ..."

 

The shorter one simply nodded. If he started talking, his voice would probably break and he would end up crying again, because the whole situation caused him anger, frustration, and, above it all, sadness. Sadness for being a muggle born, for being a Gryffindor and for having to hide that he got along well with a Slytherin. Sadness because, little by little, the love of his life was breaking his heart and he could not do anything to avoid it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Youngjo…”

“Why does it not surprise me?”

 

The oldest didn’t have to ask any more questions. A look of anger appeared on his face and he clenched his hands into fists. If it were not forbidden to wander around the castle at night or go to the Common Rooms of other houses, he would be giving the Slytherin a beating. Hwanwoong didn’t deserve to be hurt, much less deserve to be hidden because he was not a son of wizards. 

 

“Don’t do anything... Seoho, please…” the younger asked. He knew that the older one, also blond, had always detested Youngjo, and he was always looking for a reason to hit him or make him feel bad.

“Hwanwoong…”

“Please…” he looked into the eyes of the other Gryffindor. “Don’t hurt him. I don’t want anyone to hurt him…”

 

The face of the sixth year boy went from expressing anger to expressing sadness. Because the shorter one, despite having a broken heart, still defended the older boy. After a while in silence, both boys hugged each other tightly.

 

“You're too kind, Woongie”

**Author's Note:**

> H-hi.
> 
> Yeah, I posted two works on the same day, I'm sorry but I really wanted to write this. Hope you enjoy ~
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments! They're free uwu
> 
> And don't forget to take a look at WeUs Fan Fest.
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so it might be some mistakes.


End file.
